The Basketball Games
by JamaalCarter
Summary: The hunger games but with basketball


I am riding my buffalo with all of the other contestants when I first get a glimpse of the city. It is a devastating blow to my morale. The city is destroyed. There is rubble everywhere. This was all thanks to David Stern. He had went on a rampage when he got fired and destroyed every main city in the United States. He later became the president, or what I like to call a dictator.

The only building left standing is Chesapeake bay arena(the old thunder stadium). The stadium is still in great shape, its astonishing how it survived the bombing. David Stern must have planned all of this out or the stadium would have been destroyed.

As we pull up to the arena Kevin Durant (was forward for Oklahoma City thunder) has a heart attack. He was just so shocked with the conditions of his home city. He was in front of the pack of us contestants, and he fell off and caused Rajon Rondo to wreck his buffalo as well. They both got trampled. We are now down to twenty-two contestants.

David Stern is standing there waiting on our arrival, with his snow white hair blowing in the wind. "Welcome contestants, There is a bracket hanging in the lobby." I have always despised him. The way he runs our once great country just makes me sick. He has ruined our once great country.

I walked into the lobby to see the bracket. I was supposed to play Kevin Durant, one of the best shooters in the NBA. He would have been a worthy opponent. The bracket is supposed to be completely random, but I think they make it for the best show. So I get a bye in the first round.

I get to play Damian Lillard in the next round. He is very young though. I will have to use what little experience I have against him. He is a better shooter than I am, but I am a better ball handler.

We get two days to practice before our so called showdown. During practice I worked on my mid-range and three point shots. We even got to practice together some. I pad close attention to my opponents during practice. I watched there strengths and weaknesses. The day before the game David came to talk to me

"Your game starts at three, he said"

"ok." I mumbled.

"Good luck, you are going to need it "

"Thanks, I guess"

The way that he acts just makes me so angry. I will just have to have poise. I will use my anger in a good way, and take it out on my opponent. It was about two-thirty when the intercom went off.

"Kyrie Irving report to thy gym floor."

I am a little bit worried about this tournament, because I have only three years of experience in the NBA. I will be facing some of the best that have ever played. I will have one advantage on them though I am younger and faster. Damian Lillard was standing there waiting on me. It was going to be a game to 24 by 4. I started off hot and got a good lead. I held that lead and ended up winning the game by 9.

My next opponent is Carmelo Anthony, who is one of the best in the nba. He also has a lot of experience. He is going to be a tough out. Carmelo also has a size advantage on me, but he is kind of slow.

I started of shooting the ball good. I hit four three pointers in a row. Carmelo came back strong though, he tied up the game at 17. It went back and forth until it was tied up and next basket wins. It was my ball, id did a crossover behind the back then drove to the goal. I decided to do a euro step. It worked! He tripped and fell and I scored the winning basket.

I have made it to the final four! I never expected to make it this far. It is me Paul George, LeBron James, and James Harden. They gave us a two day break to rest up and practice. I think that I am mentally ready.

Paul George is a really good ball player, but he is injured. He had sprained his ankle on the last play of the previous game. It would have been a good game if he wasn't injured. But since he was I beat him pretty badly.

I have made it to the final game. I never thought I had a chance to ever get to see my family and friends again, but now I have hope I, Kyrie Irving actual have a chance to win the basketball games. It gave me chills just thinking about it. Its know just me and LeBron.

Its now the day of the game and LeBron came to talk to me.

"Good luck" he said

"Good luck" I said.

"May the best man win?"

The thing that I didn't know is that David Stern had hired the refs to cheat for LeBron. The game started and LeBron jumped out to a eleven to two lead. The refs have already called four fouls on me and I didn't even touch him. From that point on I knew it was going to be hard to win.

I caught fire from behind the three point line. I made 5 in a row. I came back and tied the game up. The next baskets win. It was LeBron's ball, I have to come up with a big stop. LeBron drove in and tried a reverse layup but I blocked him. It was now my ball. I did a crossover, and drove in. I had a step on him so I decided to take it to the rim. I dunked it on him and won!

" I won" I screamed

" I won"


End file.
